You make me stronger to see
by Empv
Summary: AU Charlie is blind how would it affect the story line?
1. chapter 1:Charlie Introduction

Charlie's P.O.V

My name is Charlie Bucket .I'm 10-years old .I live with my parents and grandparents. My life isn't perfect . Most kids have fancy houses. I live in a old wooden house that could fall apart ,but ,it didn't luckily or we'll be homeless with no shelter. Yup,you guessed it..my family is poor. We don't have any money ,but ,who needs money? I'm happy! My family is poor. That is not the only sad thing about me . I'm...blind! I'm blind I cant see what my family looks like or anything else around me and even my own face! I cant see like normal people. I need help to see things around me like people who can see get around.


	2. Chapter 2:At the gates

It was at the gates, there was a princess,a gum chewing champion,a game boy,a chubby kid and a blind poor kid they were all waiting to go into Willy Wonka's big factory . Charlie was staring up at it ," Are you excited to go in?" whispers Grandpa Joe ."Yeah, but I wish I could see what it actually looks like." says Charlie .Grandpa Joe let out a sigh, "Oh Charlie ,I know you wish you would see but don't worry you will still be our little miracle in the family."says Grandpa Joe sweetly. "Thanks Grandpa." says Charlie when the gates opened slowly. "Please enter, went the voice in the microphone. Everybody walked into the front yard of the factory. "Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. Do you know who I am?" said the voice as the group of people reached to the red curtains."Well." said the voice in the microphone as the curtains slowly opened. There showed some puppet dolls singing to a little song going like a little jingle and cheerful while everybody stands there confused and a little creeped out . The only ones who enjoy the song are the chubby kid and his Mom. When the song was over the puppet dolls burst into flames.There was a man in a black jacket and was wearing a funny set of glasses and he was clapping "Wasn't that magnificent?" He asked the people next to him as he climbs up the stage "Who are you?" asked the gum chewing champion."His name is Willy Wonka." says Grandpa Joe happy to meet him." Really?" asked Charlie because ,since Charlie is blind ,he can't see what he looks like at all. Charlie only sees in his vision was a blur,as Willy Wonka stood silent looking at everyone around him then shouted out "Good morning star shine the earth says hello." As Everyone looked at each other like "Has he lost his mind or something?". Then the candy man took out from his pocket a couple of notes and started talking out loud even though he was reading it from the papers "Dear guests ,greetings ,my name is Willy Wonka .I shake you warmly by the hand." As Wonka reaches his hand out to everyone but sees the gum chewing champion's Mom and nervously put his hand back in his pocket.As Grandpa Joe came up to him a little saying "Mister Wonka I'm not sure if you remember I used to work here in the factory." As Wonka turned to him he asked "Were you one of those despicable spies that steal my life's work then sell it to those sick copy cat candy makers?" "No sir." answers Grandpa Joe as Wonka lift his head up and smile."Then wonderful welcome back, let's get a move on kids." says Wonka as he turns away and walks away and the group follows him.The chubby kid asked "Don't you know our names?"

"Can't imagine how it would matter." Says Wonka,as the group went into the factory Charlie could hear the doors behind him closing even though he can't actually see what's going on ,he can only hear what's going on but sadly he can't see what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3:Into the Candy Woods

As the group fully went into the factory ,"Just drop your coats anywhere." says Willy as he dropped his black jacket on the floor . So, everybody else did. Everyone's coats were off ,except for Charlie ,who was having trouble taking off his coat. Willy saw that he looked like he needed help so Willy came forward and unbuckled Charlie's coat . Then put it down on the floor as Charlie looked up at him.Charlie knew that when he looked up at Wonka's face, all he could see was a huge blur but he didn't care .He just wanted to say"Thank you." to him."Mr.Wonka ,sure is toasty in here." said the game boy's Dad as Wonka heard his voice. "Oh yeah I have to keep it warm because my workers are used to a extremely hot climate ,they just can't stand the cold." explained Wonka ."Who are the workers?" asked Charlie curiously as Wonka turned to him. Then stared into Charlie's grey eyes "All in good time." says Wonka as he turned away and start moving with the group following him. Then , all of a sudden ,the gum chewing champion hugged Wonka. Wonka nervously gasped as the gum chewing champion released him from the hug ."Mr.Wonka ,I'm Violet Beauregrade." The gum chewing champion introduced herself,Oh." says Wonka as he looked down at Violet who is chewing the gum in her mouth. "I don't care." says Wonka as he walks away ."Well you should care cause I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end." says Violet. "Well you do seem confident and confidence is cute." says Wonka as they continue walking until the princess came infront of him and introduce herself also "I'm Veruca Salt. Its very nice to meet you sir." Wonka knows the name Veruca which is a type of wart but he never knew somebody could be named Veruca "I always thought a Veruca was a type of wart that got on the bottom of your foot." He said as he laughed a little but then saw the chubby kid come up to him and said "I'm Augustus Gloop I love your chocolate." As Wonka looked down at him "I could see that I never expected that we have so much in common." says Wonka as Wonka was about to move ,but suddenly turn around and looks down at the game boy "You are Mike Teavee . You are the little devil that cracked into the system." says Wonka as Mike gives Wonka an angry look . Wonka turns to Charlie he said "And you well you're just lucky to be here." That make Charlie smile a little "And the rest of you must be their..." But Wonka feels like he caught something in his throat ,"Parents." says Mr.Salt helping him to finish his sentence.But Wonka is started to have a bad memory. Augustus was handing out Charlie some chocolate by saying "Would you like some chocolate." But when Charlie said "Sure." Augustus said "Then you should. have brought some." Violet was watching the whole thing "Oh I secretly feel bad for this kid but that doesn't stop me wanting to win on whatever gets in my way." She thought as the group reach to the door "A important room yes after all it is a chocolate factory." Says Wonka "Then why is the door so small?" Asked Mike "To keep all the great big chocolate inside." answers Wonka as he unlocks the door and slowly opens it reviling a great big beautiful room filled with candies and others things to Charlie's vision it is all a great big blur but it was absolutely beautiful "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Candy Land." announces Wonka.


	4. Chapter 4:A New Friend

As they entered Wonka gave out some rules. The rules are..

1.Don't lose your heads.

2.Don't get over excited.

3.Just Keep Calm.

As Charlie looked around ,all he could see was a blur. Charlie looked down sadly and wished if he could see. Then he could tell Wonka how amazing the Candy Land is. When the group went down from the hill ,Wonka told the group that they should walk around to do some sightseeing. They would also, be able to eat what is in the Candy Land. The group wandered around the Candy Land.Grandpa Joe came near Charlie, "Charlie are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" asked Grandpa Joe ."I'll be fine just because I can't see where I'm going doesn't mean that'll stop me from walking." said Charlie "Okay." said Grandpa Joe."Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" asked Grandpa Joe as he backed away "Yeah."said Charlie as he walked away.During Charlie's sightseeing adventure,he saw something near by ,it was a tree with caramel apples on it .Charlie knew all that he could see is a blur ,he walked carefully to the tree to take a caramel apple off. Then somebody snatched it away from him! It was Violet, the gum chewing champion ! Violet put the gum she was chewing on the side of her ear so she could eat the apple ."Why hold on to it why not start a new piece?" asked Charlie." Because I wouldn't be a champion I would be a loser like you now get away from my tree ,blind kid!" growled Violet as she walked away. Charlie watched as she walked away. Then,somehow he followed her . When he caught up to Violet, Violet was chewing on the caramel apple. She stared at his grey blind eyes.Violet stopped chewing for a moment as she continued looking at his eyes,Violet such sadness in his grey blind eyes .Violet knew now that she felt bad for him ,as she remembered Augustus not sharing his chocolate to him and as she looked at the caramel apple she handed over to him "Here blind kid you can have it ,it's yours anyway." says Violet feeling defeated. "No ,since you grabbed it ,it's yours, you can still keep it." says Charlie sweetly as Violet looked at him."I'll go get myself one." says Charlie.Violet could tell that he could not maybe do things by himself and ,maybe, he needs some help. "You know what I'll get it." says Violet "Wow that is really nice of you Violet." says Charlie.

Later...

Charlie and Violet were sitting on two candy cane stumps, eating caramel apples together. "What's your name kid?" asked Violet as Charlie swallowed his bite. He looked at Violet which in his vision is a blur with blurry yellow hair "Charlie." answered Charlie as he took another bite. "Charlie how did you become blind?" asked Violet .Charlie heard that and he sighed sadly "Oh that's a long story."Says Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5:The Talk

"So tell me this long story." ,says Violet ."I can't it's too sad." says Charlie. "I don't cry I don't always cry." says Violet .Charlie turns to her "Ok it all began when I remembered that I had a vision that I can see what the world looks like . There are all beautiful things around me . There was one day , that I am thinking of, when I lost it . I was 5 years old there was a lighting storm . My Dad said not to go outside but I didn't listen .I went outside until I was struck and everything went dark." recalls Charlie . Violet looked down sadly . She felt really bad for Charlie . Maybe Charlie needs someone to help him to make him strong enough to see better ? So Violet puts her hand on Charlie's ," Don't worry Charlie I have your back." She says to him smiling a little. "You'll be okay and protected when I'm around." she said .Charlie stares at Violet .Charlie knows all that he could see is a blur when he looked at Violet "Violet." says Charlie ."Yeah?" asked Violet. Charlie puts his hand on her cheek ,"Can I touch your face?" asked Charlie. "Even though I can't remember my face I can't forget yours." says Charlie .Violet went silent as she stares into Charlie's grey unseeing eyes . They heard a voice ..it was Wonka's voice!"Hey little boy my chocolate river is not meant to be touched by human hands!" Violet and Charlie looked at each other and ran down the hill to see what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6:Goodbye Augustus and Wild Ride

When Violet and Charlie ran towards the group, they could see what everybody was looking at what Augustus was drinking from the chocolate river. All of sudden he fell in! Everyone was standing in shock ..Mrs.Gloop panicked at the fact her son couldn't swim and he might drown! All of a sudden, some machine with a huge tube came by and sucked up all the chocolate. Augustus then gets sucked into the pipe and went up "There he goes." says Violet as she watches Augustus going way up the pipe. Charlie watched the whole thing which was a blur to him. The blurry version of Augustus going up the pipe stopped "He's slowing down." said Charlie even though he can't see it but he can tell from the blur "He's going to stick." says Charlie. He looked around a bit because he was some hearing some funky sound. It was coming from some hill nearby and at that hill there was some blurry small people humming a tune. "What is that over there?" asked Charlie even though he couldn't really see it.As Wonka bent down to him "That my friend is what is called the Oompa-Loompas and I bet they're going to treat us to a little song." said Wonka as he watches the Oompa-Loompas running like they're going on stage to perform a show.

Augustus Gloop,Augustus Gloop

The great big greedy nicompoop

Augustus Gloop,so big and vile

So greedy,foul infantile

Come on we cry the time is right

to send him shooting up the pipe

Now don't dear children be alarmed

Augustus Gloop will not be harmed

Though he will of course we must admit

He will be altered quite a bit

Slowly wheels go round and round

And cogs begin to grind and pound

We'll boil for a minute more until we're absolutely sure

Then out he comes by that by grace

A miracle has taken place

A miracle has taken place

This greedy brute

He's loved by people everywhere

For who could hate or bear and grudge

Against a luscious bit of fudge.

Augustus fully goes up the pipe and into the machine. Augustus was in it as the song stops. Mrs.Gloop ran over to Wonka and asked "Where is my son where does that pipe go to?" When Wonka explains that pipe goes to a room where he makes a delicious type of strawberry chocolate coated fudge. Mrs.Gloop worried that Augustus will be turned into that kind of candy. So, Wonka calls in an Oompa-Loompa to take Mrs.Gloop to the fudge room to where her son could be. Mrs.Gloop went off with the Oompa-Loompa "Now on with the door." said Wonka as he went off and everybody else follows him.The group stopped at the chocolate river and saw a pink boat that looks like a sea horse coming up and stopped "All aboard" says Wonka. The group took their seats on the boat "Violet, sweetie ,why are we with this obviously blind child" asked Mrs.Beauregrade as they were about to sit next to Charlie and Grandpa Joe. "Oh no reason." said Violet as she sat down. "Why did you lie to your Mom?" asked Charlie." Because my Mother wouldn't let me sit next to competitors whenever I'm in a contest or make friends with them." explains Violet ."But I'm your first friend." says Charlie. Violet could feel that Mrs.Beauregrade was staring at her. Violet turned around she was right, Mrs.Beauregrade was staring at her she could tell her daughter was talking to Charlie ."Um I wasn't talking to him." said Violet ."Good." said Mrs.Beauregrade as she leans down towards Charlie. "Listen you little punk ,you better not ruin my daughter's competition. This is a special competition and I know she's going to win and plus who needs a blind kid to win anyway." says Mrs.Beauregrade to Charlie. She turns away from him ..Charlie looks down sadly he knows he couldn't see like normal people do and he probably will not win Wonka's contest "Hey Charlie, don't feel down everything will be alright okay?" said Violet as she looks into Charlie's unseeing eyes. Charlie smiled a little "Okay."said Charlie as they turned to where the boat was facing a dark and scary cave ."Seems like we're going." said Violet as they get closer to the dark cave. "Switch on the lights!" shouts Wonka as the lights went on and the boat starts going down like it's a roller coaster! "People keep your eyes peeled we're looking at important rooms now." said Wonka.Charlie looked around everything he saw was a blur which means he can't really see what is in those rooms say "I can't read." said Charlie sadly. Wonka heard that as he leans closer towards Charlie "Let me help you." said Wonka as he points and told Charlie about what each of the different rooms are. "That is the clotted room,that is the coffee room and that room is my favorite called the hair cream room." said Wonka. Charlie looks up at Wonka "What do you use hair cream for?" He asked as Wonka looked down at him "To lock in your moisture." answered Wonka as Charlie responded with a giggle. as he felt the boat starting up again and goes fast. "You better hold on Charlie!" shouted Violet. "The boat is starting up again." said Violet "Yeah I'm scared." said Charlie "Don't worry Charlie ,remember what I said I have your back." said Violet as she moves closer to Charlie. The ride fully started up and went fast . After a crazy ride the boat slowed down a little "Stop the boat ,yelled out Wonka,I wanna show you guys something." said Wonka as the boat fully slows down then stops at a room called The Inventing Room.


	7. Chatper 7:Fight Scene

They walked into the Inventing Room ,there are a lot of amazing things. Wonka has been working on Charlie wishes. He could not see them all ,but ,Violet was helped him by pointing at what they are looking at. Eventually. Wonka called everybody to show the machine. Wonka turned on the machine ,it started making funny noises until a piece of gum slide out. It slide across the floor and reached Violet."You mean that's it!?" shouted Mike. "Do you know what it is?" asked Wonka."It's gum." answered Violet."Yeah it's a stick of the most amazing gum in the whole universe." said Wonka."Why would anyone want that?" asked Mr.Salt."You know why cause this gum is a three-course dinner -all by itself." said Wonka with a small chuckle."Why would anyone want that?" asked Mr.Salt again .Wonka stayed a little quiet as he took out his notes."It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking! Just a little taste of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece happens to be tomato soup,roast beef and blueberry pie." explained Wonka looking to his notes."It sounds great." said Grandpa Joe giving Wonka a good review. "It sounds weird." said Veruca giving a bad review."Sounds like my kind of gum." said Violet as she took out the gum she had in her mouth and put it behind her ear. "I wouldn't ,there is still one or two things that aren't..."said Wonka but Violet interrupted by saying "I'm the world record holder of chewing gum .I'm not afraid of anything." As she puts it in her mouth and starts chewing it "How is it honey?" asked Mrs.Beauregarde ."It's amazing !I could feel the tomato soup running down my throat." said Violet."Young lady ,I think you better spit it out." said Grandpa Joe nicely .Violet stared at Grandpa Joe then she looked at Charlie Violet could see the mistake that she's making she would never know if this gum is a spell or a trick so Violet sighed "You know what ,Mr.Wonka ,I don't think I'll shall have it." said Violet as she takes the gum out and gives it to him."Good." said Wonka with a smile. Mrs.Beauregarde was speechless. "But Violet you'd like gum why could you..." before she could finish her sentence, she turned over towards Charlie "I knew it I knew that you are trying to stop my daughter from winning." growls Mrs.Beauregarde "No ,no I wasn't." said Charlie sweetly his unseeing eyes sparkling."Don't act so sweet! I know you are stopping my daughter from competing." said Mrs.Beauregarde as she ran towards him ."Mother,what are you doing!?" shouted Violet in shock."Quiet Violet! I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago!" yelled Mrs.Beauregarde . She pushes Charlie to the ground and scratches him on the cheek! "Come on fight me ,you little blind brat!" yells Mrs.Beauregarde but Charlie was sitting on the ground crying from the bloody scratch he has on his cheek."Oh I see ..you are blind which means you are a weakling." said Mrs.Beauregarde as she was about to hit Charlie some more till two Oompa-Loompas came and dragged Mrs.Beauregarde away . That broke up the fight. After they dragged her away ,Wonka came up to Charlie and helps him up.Charlie stared blurry eyed at Wonka .Wonka stares at Charlie and asked "Are you blind?"


	8. Chapter 8:Telling Wonka

Charlie went silent after Wonka asked him that question ,"So are you blind?" Charlie stared up blurry eyed at him. "Y-yes." answered Charlie."Oh I see." said Wonka as he looked down."Oh I see." said Wonka who felt sad. Wonka might kick Grandpa Joe and him out of the factory! Wonka saw touched his face "It's okay I'm not mad ,just shocked that you're blind. Just follow me ,I have a special room for blind children." said Wonka as he walked off. Everybody else followed him. Violet came up past Charlie. She looked at the bloody scratch on Charlie's cheek "Oh." said Violet as she was shocked! "I can't believe my Mother did such a thing to you." says Violet."But,luckily ,I turned out fine." said Charlie with a slight smile that turned into a frown."Is everything okay?" asked Violet." It's just that what if your Mom's right ?I'm blind and that makes me weak!?! What if she's right?" asked Charlie "Hey!" said Violet to calm him down as she touches his cheek "Charlie it's going to be alright whatever my Mother said to you is wrong you are special to me ,Charlie ,no matter what. If you can't see or can see you will be always special " said Violet."Violet?" asked Charlie "Yeah?" asked Violet "Can hold your hand? It would help me feel safe." said Charlie."Sure Charlie." said Violet sweetly. She holds Charlie's hand. "Excuse me young lady." says Grandpa Joe .Violet turns around to look at Grandpa Joe "That was a brave thing you did for my grandson! I never trusted that woman when I first saw her at the gates. I saw was evil in her eyes but that was a brave thing you did and you might not be nothing like her." said Grandpa Joe with a smile. "Thanks." said Violet as she turns to Charlie. She then turns to face where Wonka is taking her and the gang at.


	9. Chapter 9:Glass Elevator

The group stops at an elevator made out of glass. Wonka introduced the great glass elevator. It goes to the room that Wonka told them about that is for blind children like Charlie. He had a few things he had to show to them. As they got in,Mike was staring at the buttons on the wall that led to different rooms."It can't be this many floors." says Mike."How you know mister smarty pants?" asked Wonka. Veruca looked at what Mike was looking at "I wish I had an elevator that can go to so many rooms." Wonka has a friendly smile ,as he presses a button to make the elevator go. Charlie looks around. He could only see is a blur of everything As they are moving,he saw a blur of something big and brown "Look ,Charlie, a mountain of chocolate isn't that crazy!?" says Violet." Yes!" shouted Charlie as he looks at Violet. "Ladies and Gentlemen ,welcome to Fudge Mountain!" shouts Wonka as everyone looked around . They exited Fudge Mountain ,they went into some small room.Veruca yelled out "Pink sheep!" as everybody looks at what Veruca was looking at .Wonka saw it too.

He went "Oh." But then he went silent "I would not talk about this one." says Wonka as he went out of that room . The new room was clean and fresh. They are at "This is the Puppet Hospital." says Wonka."It is relatively new." He finished saying that as they left the Puppet Hospital. The elevator started going up and down it made Mike and Veruca frightened so they hugged ! They realized they were hugging,so , they broke it up . They blushed a little. Violet and Charlie were looking around till they were heading to some room nearby.


	10. Chapter 10:The Candy Blind Center

When the elevator stopped at the floor, it was inside a small room. There was nothing much the color of the room . It was red with yellow stripes there was a poster up showing different candies on it "This room is boring!" shouted Mike . "Yeah, it's not like all the other rooms!" agreed Veruca." Excuse me ,this room is only for Charlie." said Wonka "Alright." said Mike as he looks over at Veruca and chuckles "Okay ladies and gentlemen , welcome to the Candy Blind Center." said Wonka. An Oompa-Loompa came out , he was wearing a white doctor suit and glasses "Hi can you set up a appointment for Charlie Bucket please?" asked Wonka to the Oompa-Loompa . "Can you please wait in the waiting room Charlie and his grandpa?" asked Wonka . Wonka left Grandpa Joe looked down at "Okay let's go to the Waiting Room." said Grandpa Joe but Charlie was silent."Charlie?" asked Grandpa Joe .Charlie looked up blurry eyed at Grandpa Joe .Grandpa Joe could see even more sadness in Charlie's blind eyes "Grandpa Joe ,what appointment is Wonka talking about?" asked Charlie "I don't know but he told us we gotta wait in the Waiting Room." said Grandpa Joe .Charlie was silent but Violet came up to him he smiled as he saw her and she smiled back but Charlie's smile turned into a frown "Hey ,what did I tell you ,Charlie ,everything's going to be alright." said Violet. Charlie's face was still a frown,"Hey if you're still sad don't worry I'm always here for you." said Violet.Thanks Violet ! By the way ,can you come to the Waiting Room with me and My Grandpa ? I would likely appreciate that." Said Charlie "Okay." Said Violet as she followed Charlie and Grandpa Joe to the Waiting Room.


	11. Chapter 11:Skills

Everybody was waiting in the Waiting Room with Charlie."Mr.Bucket?" asked anOompa-Loompa. He seemed to understand the English language. Charlie looked up blurry eyed at Grandpa Joe ."Do you want me to go with you?" asked Grandpa Joe."Yes" said Charlie."I'm coming with you too." said Violet."Good! I need good people by my side." said Charlie. The three of them walked towards the Oompa-Loompa. As they got close to it,the Oompa-Loompa said "I need only Charlie." So,Grandpa Joe and Violet headed back to their seats the Oompa-Loompa and Charlie went to this small room."I'm Dr.Cocobean." The Oompa-Loompa introduced himself. "So, you must be Charlie. We are going to give you some skills.Do you like music?" asked Dr.Cocobean. Charlie nodded his head."We have a room where you can sing." said Dr.Cocobean .Charlie followed him."What song do I have to sing?" asked Charlie."Any song , any one you want to sing." said Dr.Cocobean "Why do I have to sing?" thought Charlie as he follows Dr.Cocobean to a small room. There was a voice speaker , the room seemed fun to Charlie. Charlie was in the room with the voice speaker, he started singing ,"Say Something ", because his pain about his blindness.Dr.Cocobean started crying throughout the whole song. After Charlie was done singing ,Dr.Cocobean was clapping "That was beautiful!" applauded Dr.Cocobean."Now follow me to the next room which is the Dancing Room with Mr.Wonka." sais Dr.Cocobean."Why I have to do all these things it's not like they could help me see,could it?" thought Charlie.


	12. Chapter 12:A Pair of Glasses

Dr.Cocobean was explaining to Charlie that blind people are not weak and can do anything as long as they put their minds to it. Dr.Cocobean puts a hand on Charlie's hand ,he said,"You are an amazing special kid,Charlie." A Nurse Oompa-Loompa came in the room, "Hi Charlie I'm Nurse Kiki . You have shown skills completing the assessments and activities. You did well. Take these special type of glasses in case you ever need them." said Nurse Kiki. She shows Charlie the glasses. They are black and have chocolate lenses. Nurse Kiki put them on Charlie .Charlie blinked one time or two times. He knew he was still blind and nothing changed But he realized he could see images of Dr.Cocobean and Nurse Kiki." I see you but I'm still blind." said Charlie."Well these glasses are a special type of glasses that makes you think you're seeing again." said Nurse Kiki.Charlie's eyebrows widened in shock as he looked Dr.Cocobean and Nurse Kiki. He then hugged the both of them "Thank you." He said feeling like his about to cry as the doctor and Nurse look at each other. "This isn't going to "fix" your blindness but it may help u see a little more clearly as you learn how to live with your condition. " said Dr. Cocobean. They smiled warmly as Charlie began to cry it wasn't anymore a sad cry it was more of a happy cry he might have a chance to see the world differently and live with however much he can see.


	13. Chapter 13:The End

In the Waiting Room, Violet and Grandpa Joe are waiting anxiously for Charlie. Wonka came in the room, Grandpa Joe and Violet jumped out of their seats and ran to Wonka."Is he okay!?" said both Violet and Grandpa Joe. Wonka stepped back away showing Dr.Cocobean,Nurse.Kiki and Charlie. "Charlie!?" shouted Violet, as she ran towards him.She could see he was silent. "Charlie, are you going to say something?" asked Violet. Charlie's hand was on her cheek she looked straight up at him "Violet." said Charlie. "Yes" said Violet. Charlie smiled, "You look beautiful." Violet gasped and let out a small smile as he hugged her "Thank you so much you made me stronger to see." He whispered into her ear Violet eyes were wide open but she smiled warmly.

Charlie's P.O.V

I never thought I would see the world. It had always been a great big blur. Now I could ,see it with the help of the glasses. I learned that I always thought vision was only one way. Really there is no difference on the way you see things if you have eyesight. Trying Wonka's a very special vision glasses made me see that seeing with your heart is the best way. And you are always special no matter what.

The End.


	14. Author's Note

Hey, guys !

Empv here ! I've been thinking about " You Make Me Stronger To See ". Do you want to see a part 2 of the story? Do me a favor and let me know in the review box below ! See you guys soon in my stories, bye!!!


End file.
